Accidentaly on Purpose
by musahotshot
Summary: What happens when Musa is forced to ask her ex Riven on a notdate? Will she have the courage to ask him out or will she tell her friends the truth? What is Riven hidding from everyone that he doas not want anyone to know, especially his ex Musa?


**Accidentally on Purpose **

**This is my version of what should have happened when Musa and Riven got back together in season four of The Winx Club after Musa ended their relationship and called it quits. **

**Enjoy**

And Oh, I own the plot, not the characters.

****

**Chapter 1 Assumptions**

It was three months since Musa dumped Riven because she could no longer handle his possessive jealous behavior when she was with guys and him being unsupportive in her music career. Since then, Musa noticed a huge change in Riven. He was no longer the arrogant, hot headed jerk he was before, sure he still had a temper and anger issues, but he was dealing with them. Musa loved the 'new' Riven, but she could not have him because they broke up.

****

The beautiful princess of the Harmonic Nebula was woken from her peaceful slumber in her room when she heard her cell phone ringing. She did not bother to open her eyes to find her cell phone, but used her hands to find it because she knew it was: on the left red side dressing table next to her bed. As she laid closed eyes on her soft round bed under her red and navy blue bed cover, Musa pressed the green button to answer her phone and to her surprise there was no reply.

This then caused the sleepy princess to open her azure eyes and rise from her laying position. Musa sat on her bed and placed her cell phone on her side dressing table. She rubbed the reddish eyes and tucked the bangs on her face behind her eye. "I wonder which idiot calls at flip'n six in the morning and hangs up!" Musa said to herself. She looked at her phone once more again and when she picked it up she noticed that she received a text massage from Riven.

The text read:

_Hi Musa_

_Can we plz meet Red Sand beach 5: 30 PM? Our former spot. I need talk to u about us and plz don't bring ur friends, especially Stella._

_Rive_

Musa was completely surprised! She and Riven did communicate after they broke up, but they never talked about "us". She deleted his text message like she did when she received them and texted him back:

_Riven, c u l8r. n by the way there is no 'us'_

_Musa_

The royal blue haired beauty was nervous after reading the text from Riven that she made her reply seem nonchalant. After texting Riven Musa put back her phone she got up and decided that she would take a very to take a long bath since it was only 6:15 am and the Love and Pet store opened at 8:30 am.

****

At the same somewhere in Gardenia time in the boy's small apartment Riven received read the text from Musa.

'Maybe, I should cancel our date, no appointment… but Muse will be pissed' Riven thought to himself.

The magenta haired hottie was having a mind battle, on whether to cancel their date, um appointment but decided not to. Riven was sitting in the lounge and he had been awake since 4 am trying to find the courage to text his ex-girlfriend. Riven was snapped out of his trance when ha heard someone yell.

"SHIT Riven! You're sitting on my shirt!" Brandon yelled.

"Fuck you asshole! No need to yell! Geez, it's just a shirt, oh I forgot, you're a fashion manic just like your blond girlfriend! That girl really changed you; next thing we know is that you'll dye your hair blonde!" Riven replied.

"Calm down Riven, no need to get all worked up! By the way that blond has a name, its Stella"

"Whatever." Was all Riven could mutter.

"And by the way for a person that tells me about how Stella changed me, look what Musa did to you. Yeah, you guys ended it but you changed for her" Brandon said as he walked out of the lounge.

Riven stood up and walked to the balcony to think about what Brandon said. Everything Brandon said was true. He knew that his friends knew that he still loved Musa. He desperately wanted another shot with Musa even tough he messed up and everything was his fault. He taught it was a long shot but he could not handle three months of sleeping alone and no sex. Hell yes! Riven was a "virgin" the past three months since he and Musa broke up. The things Musa made him do!

For the second time that day, Riven was snapped out of his trans by someone yelling at him.

"Dude, we're gonna be late if we don't get our asses to work! Roxy's dad will kill us if we're late!" Sky yelled from the entrance door.

"Right, Roxy's dad, kill me! He'd be dead faster than he can say kill!" Riven replied and walked out of the balcony to the entrance door and smirked at Skye.

Sky locked the door and gave a suspicious look at Helia. "He is up to something "Helia said to Skye as they walked behind the rest of the gang. Sky nodded in agreement.

"I heard that." Riven said as he faced them.

"We know", Helia said in a 'duh' voice.

Riven curled his fists but remembered to stay calm. He turned back and walked to the car. The things Riven did for Musa!

****

Doef, doef! Doef doef! "MUSA! I need to use your bathroom!"

"What the*cough* oh my gosh!" Musa fell asleep in her bath and she was awoken by the banging on her door. She was so startled that her head slipped in the water and she quickly came out of the bath and as she coughed like a person with tuberculosis because the water chocked her.

"Muse, are you okay?" Musa noticed that it was Layla's voice.

"Yeah, I think" She wrapped herself in a hot pink towel and opened her bathroom door.

"Girl, you scared me, what happened?" Layla said with a concerned voiced.

"Nearly drowned, Lay thanks to you!" Musa replied sarcastically.

"Muse I can see that you want to smile. Are you hiding something? " Layla knew her friend very well, she knew that Musa was keeping something from her, but she would find out later.

"No, why" Musa raised an eyebrow

"Oh, Musa! Anyway can I use your bathroom?" Layla asked the Asian beauty.

"What, no good morning Musa, sorry I startled you and you nearly drowned!" Musa said jokingly.

"Yes and yes. Now may I kindly use your bathroom?" Layla faked a smile. With that the two girls stared to laugh loudly.

"So you haven't called the plumber to come unblock your drain?" Musa asked Layla.

"Well, I kinda asked Stella to do that and um… "She was cut by Musa

"Stella? You know that if she is not shopping or lounging at the spa she is on the phone with Brandon and I doubt if she has a plumber's number on her contact list!"

"I know Muse that was a fatal mistake, so anyway can I come in?" Layla asked as she smiled a Musa

"My, my are we not in a hurry now?" Musa said as she cleaned her bathroom with Magic for Layla to use it.

"By the way Musa, it's you're turn to open the store today" and with that Layla closed the bathroom door.

Musa looked at the clock, it read 8:15 "Oh, shit, I'm late! Lay why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"You were to busy yelling at me" Layla said from the bathroom.

Musa did not reply, instead she hurried her way to her closet. She dried her hair using magic and took out a pair of black skinny jeans, a lime green halter to and a black cropped jacket. She got dressed really quickly and grabbed her lime high heel pumps and made her way to the store in the first floor of the Winx house-The Love and Pet store.

"There she you are!" Stella yelled "You're late!"

"And hello to you too boss Stella!" Musa replied sarcastically. Musa made her way to the main entrance of Love and Pet as she slipped on her pump on her right foot. She the fixed her hair quickly before she could open the door for the eager customers.

"Hi, I'm Musa Song, welcome to Love and Pet. Please accept our sincerest apology for opening six minutes late" Musa said after opening the door.

"Explain you're self Musa you're never late" Stella questioned Musa, she was not gonna let this go. Stella knew that the only way Musa would be late for work was if Riven slept over. Unless if the two exes who pretend like they don't love each other secretly made up or maybe Musa got a new guy.

"What! Why? Never mind Stella!" Musa knew where this small talk was going.

"Come on Musa, I know, you have someone in your room! Who is he?"

"Stella!" the girls yelled except for Layla who was still upstairs.

"We have customers!" Flora said.

"This conversation is not over my darhlin Muse!" Stella said as she made her way to the pet clothing section.

"Hi, Musa. It is illogical that are late for work today." Techna said.

"Come on it's just a few minutes!" the HN princess replied. "Any way, why are you guys on my case?"

Musa walked away for Techna and went over to the dance and music section of the store.

"Hey Musa, I was not done speaking with you!" Techna yelled!

"You are now!" Musa replied.

"Ladies behave yourselves, we have customers." Bloom said.

"Yeah Bloom whatever." Both Techna and Musa said in unison. The three girls started laughing and went of their ways to go work.

Thirthy minutes later Layla made her way downstairs and walked over to Musa who replaced here pumps she wore earlier for white and lime sneakers. Musa was on the stage dancing and sinning with the fairy pets. Layla and some of the customers watched Musa and the fairy pets in awe as they all danced and sang in harmony. After, the dance routine was done; the customers applauded a wonderful performance. The fairy pets and Musa bowed, "Ah, thank you!" Musa said and you could also hear little 'twink woe's 'from the pixie friends.

"Nice one Muse!" Layla said as she waved to Musa.

"Hey Lay, you're late and no one is on you case. Why is that?"

"Well you should consider the fact that Nabu and I went on a date last night." Layla replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, so how was it?" Musa asked as she scratched the back of her neck.

"It was so romantic and speaking of romance you received a text from R-I-V-E-N!" Layla smiled slyly.

"What you read my text message? How could you?" Musa said to Layla as she snatched her phone from Layla's hand.

"Hey Muse no fair!" "You already read my text so hat does it say?"

"Read for yourself…" Layla said as she looked on the floor

The text read:

_Hey Muse, I'm sorry but can we postpone tonight. _

_Riven_

With that Musa's expression changed from happy to totally pissed of!

"That jerk, I woke up early only to arrive late at work because I fell asleep in the bath and nearly drowned!" Musa taught for a while, she remembered the reply she sent Riven. 'Maybe I went over board.'

"That's why you were behaving so strange this morning! So how long have you and Riven been back together now?" Layla asked with a sly smile on her face. She was so happy for her friend.

"What you and Riven are back together" Bloom asked as she approached her two friends.

"Yay! I knew there was a man in your room!" Stella yelled she was smiles all the way.

"We are so happy for you Muse! It's about time you two got back together!" Flora smiled at her friend.

"Guys, seriously, there is nothing between Riven and …" Musa was interrupted by Techna "Riven changed a lot, he is nicer, and he did it all for you!"

"Group hug everyone!" Stella shrieked.

"No girls, you don't understand!" Musa said as she pulled away from her friends. "Riven and me are not back together!"

"But Muse the text message clearly said something about a date." Layla said.

"And Riven slept over other wise you would have not been late!" Stella taught she had a point there.

"YES, NO, girls… ok… let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain Musa, don't deny the facts!" Techna said

"She is in love again!" Flora said

"Guys listen…" Musa was interrupted yet again by Bloom this time "Awe Muse! Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

" Em girls , I think we should go work now, customers" Techna said as she spoiled the moment.

"Tech is right, we should go work." Flora said.

"Ladies, we are having a group date tonight to celebrate Musa and Riven! So call your boyfriends!"

"Stella!" Musa interested. "Ah, ah, ah girlfriend tonight is on at Mi Vami's seven pm sharp!"

After that Musa deleted Riven's text message. Musa was defeated she sighed as she continued to work. Maybe pretending to be back together with Riven might not be a bad thing and who knows, maybe things will work out.

**Ok, that was very long! So will Musa listen to her head and tell her friends the truth or will she go with the flow and listen to her heart. Why did Riven cancel their appointment aka date? How will Musa tell Riven about their surprise date? Review and you will find out!**

****

**Masego Guinevere**


End file.
